I'll see you again
by Jess Gates
Summary: En noches como aquella, solo podía pensar en ella. —Si tan solo pudiese recordar tu nombre.— dijo en un susurro apenas audible para él mismo, si tan solo todos esos pensamientos tuvieran un nombre, alguien al que poder culpar de su soledad. Sabía que la había amado mucho más que a su propia vida y que incluso ahora seguía siendo así. Solo quería... recordar.


**¡Que tal mundo de fanfiction! He vuelto y esta vez con una historia que escribi con mi amiga ichirukiyui (les dejo su perfil al final)**

* * *

><p>El frió viento golpeaba la ciudad esa noche, una oleada calmantica de susurros, a veces agonizantes, a veces de despedidas. Silenciosas como la que había vivido.<p>

Pero a pesar de todo, amaba esa clase de noches. El sonido del viento golpeando levemente las hojas de los árboles, las cosas que solo él podía escuchar; el dolor de aquellos días casi había desaparecido, pero aun así, su pecho se agrietaba un poco cuando recordaba su rostro.

En noches como aquella, solo podía pensar en ella.

Aunque realmente no la podía recordar, sus expresiones, sus ojos; sabía que la había amado mucho más que a su propia vida y que incluso ahora seguía siendo así. Pero no tenia nada sobre ella, solo un rostro borroso y su risa en aquel viento. Todo lo que habia vivido a su lado desapareció, sin que él lo deseara. Justo como las hojas de los arboles huían con el soplo del viento.

¿Que necesitaba hacer para recordarla? ¿Para recuperarla? Daria todo, cualquier cosa para poder verla una vez más, por tenerla en sus brazos y poder decirle finalmente lo que sentía por ella. Pero, ¿que debía hacer?

A lo lejos el viento soplo de nuevo y volvió a escuchar aquella risa, casi como si se burlara de él. ¿Cómo recuperar algo que es tan lejano? Era como querer atrapar el viento con una red.

Tantos años de esperar y esperar, y para qué? Para que estuviese solo por el resto de su vida, sin siquiera tener el derecho de recordar su voz.  
>—Si tan solo pudiese recordar tu nombre.— dijo en un susurro apenas audible para él mismo, si tan solo todos esos pensamientos tuvieran un nombre, alguien al que poder culpar de su soledad. ¿Y si realmente nunca supo su nombre?<br>Era posible, habían pasado muchos años desde entonces.

Suspiro con pesar, cansado de no entender lo que su corazón sentía, de no poder culpar a nadie por lo que estaba sucediendo.  
>Decidió volver por donde había venido, recorriendo las mismas calles vacías que una vez camino al lado de otra persona. ¿Cómo sabía que estuvo junto a ella ahí?<br>Lo presentía. Estaba en el aire que le rodé ahí. Viejas voces iban y venían cada vez que pasaba por ahí.

Y pequeñas imágenes venían a su mente como recuerdos de momentos que nunca pasaron para él. En cierta parte podían ser verdaderos recuerdos o podían ser los momentos que soñó con tener y que ahora simplemente no podía diferenciar cual era la verdadera. Y le molestaba eso, deseaba huir, pero ¿a dónde? No tenía donde ir, ni a donde volver, todo era tan vacío...

Solo quería... recordar.  
>Un dulce aroma lo rodeo de repente, alertándolo de su presencia y apartándolo de todo lo demás.<br>Lo conocía. Era ella, no sabía porque pensaba eso pero lo sabía. Era el mismo olor que ella utilizaba, el mismo olor que lo embriagaba tiempo atrás, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Gracias a ese perfume fue que la vio por primera vez. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y por un momento le pareció ver a aquella chica en su mente.

Y como un hombre desquiciado, siguió el aroma a través del parque, buscando cualquier indicio de ella.  
>Las flores de cerezo habían florecido, pero él podía percibir la esencia perfectamente. Corrió entre los árboles, y a pesar de que había varias mujeres en el parque, sabía que con solo un vistazo sabría quién era<p>

El aroma comenzaba a desaparecer cuando una chica con un sombrero llamo su atención, se acercó lentamente intentando ocultar se nerviosismo mientras millones de preguntas se formaban en su mente. ¿De verdad es ella? ¿Cómo puedo saberlo?  
>Respiro profundo.<p>

—Disculpa—dijo controlando su tono de voz—.Tu…— trató de seguir hablando, mas no pudo.  
>Ella lo miro a los ojos, como si estuviese buscando algo en él. Fue hasta que él observo sus ojos verdes que se dio cuenta. "No es ella. .. " pensó.<br>—¿Kurosaki Ichigo?—preguntó de repente. ¿O tal vez si lo era?  
>—¿Si?— la chica extendió su mano, donde un pequeño sobre se asomaba, y se lo entrego<p>

Lo cogió sin pensar, sentía que iba a poder encontrarla si abría ese sobre, simplemente lo sabía. Volvió a ver a aquella chica de ojos verdes mientras en su mente intentaba saber quién era; al menos sabía que no era "ella" por algún motivo estaba seguro de ello.  
>Volvió su vista hacia el sobre y lo abrió.<p>

Una lágrima inesperada y desconocida escapo de sus ojos cuando vio su contenido.  
>Era un collar, y un perfume. Su perfume. Su collar.<br>Estaba seguro de eso.  
>Una imagen vino a su mente, donde él mismo le regalaba a alguien aquellos objetos.<br>—¿Eh? Disculpa, ¿estás bien?—preguntaba la chica ahora preocupada.  
>Jamás había visto a un hombre llorar.<p>

—¿Porque me haces esto? —le preguntó mientras abrazaba el collar y el perfume contra su pecho.  
>La mirada de odio que le dio a la chica fue suficiente para aterrarla.<br>—Y-yo solo lo traigo—le dijo sosteniendo su brazo con nerviosismo—me dijo que tú sabias "el porqué."  
>Su cabeza dolía y notaba como poco a poco todo comenzaba a dar vueltas, recordaba que estaban en un lugar especial y que ella le había sonreído con cariño al ver su regalo.<br>El viento volvió a soplar fuertemente y se dio cuenta de que aquel rostro ya no era tan borroso.

—Dime... ¿Dónde está la chica que te dio esto? —pregunto esta vez más calmado.  
>—Ella... Estaba. .. En. .. ¡Oh, sí! En la colina, al otro lado del parque—y sin pensarlo dos veces, fue rumbo a esa dirección.<br>—¡Espera! ¡Creo que ya no está ahí! —le advirtió ella, pero no quiso escuchar

Corría con todas sus fuerzas, debía verla, debía hacerlo de una vez por todas, después de tantos años, tantas noches como esta. Finalmente podría verla, corrió con más fuerzas los últimos metros que quedaban. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? Con su mirada buscaba por todos lados, solamente logro encontrar una flor en el piso. Suspiro decepcionado mientras olía la flor.  
>—¡Hey!— Grito, Esperando recibir alguna respuesta, pero no fue así.<br>—¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Por favor sal! —la única respuesta que obtuvo fue la del viento—¡Te lo suplico!  
>Se mantuvo callado sosteniendo el perfume y el collar fuerte contra su pecho, sin perder las esperanzas.<br>¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvo de pie ahí? Pudieron haber sido horas, pero el ya había esperado años. No le importaba.  
>Fue entonces cuando noto el paisaje que lo rodeaba. Desde ahí podía ver toda Karakura. Y una imagen borrosa comenzó a aparecer en su mente.<p>

Era un amanecer parecido a ese, la luz del sol era hermosa y el cómo iluminaba el césped del parque no tenia comparación.  
>"—Desearía quedarme así por siempre Ichigo"—había dicho ella en aquella ocasión. Tenía una flor en su mano, justo como la que acababa de recoger, y el viento soplaba mientras ella se reía.<br>Era una risa hermosa, recordaba, sonaba tan armoniosamente junto a la brisa que era difícil diferenciarlas. Le parecía que no le había dicho nada a la chica de pelo negro y ojos violetas, le parecía que no le había dicho lo mucho que la amaba...  
>Cayo de rodillas, el dolor de su cabeza era insoportable.<p>

—Rukia—dijo automáticamente sin saber porque.—Rukia—repito mientras las lágrimas no paraban de salir. Recordaba. Recordaba su partida, cuando su hermano vino por ella y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Recordaba cuanto le había dolido que quisiera irse.

Y ahora... si no hacía algo, quizás realmente no la vería de nuevo.

Tenia que buscarla, pero ¿dónde? La única pista que tenía era que había estado en ese lugar hace unas horas.  
>¿Y si no fue ella la que le dio esas cosas a aquella chica? Negó con su cabeza, tenía seguir aferrándose a esa esperanza, tenía que encontrar a Rukia.<p>

Pero, ¿por dónde empezar?  
>Trato de pensar en algún lugar donde ella iría si estuviera en Karakura. Si fuese él, buscaría los lugares que representaron algo importante.<br>Se aferró a su memoria y lo que quedaba de ella en él.

El parque, aquella colina, tal vez su instituto... ¿Porque no podía recordar más? Estaba el lugar en el que le había dado el collar, pero no recordaba donde era exactamente; podía ser un centro comercial o tal vez alguna calle.  
>Recordaba que habían ido a un lago a ver lo cerezos, o al menos eso le parecía; pero ninguno era realmente importante.<br>¿Dónde la había conocido? Su cabeza era un completo desastre y se comenzaba a preguntar si todavía quedaba algo de ella en sus recuerdos.  
>¡Donde! ¿Dónde?<br>Era cerca. Estaba seguro. Era lo único que sus recuerdos no le dejaba olvidar, pues soñaba cada noche con ese lugar, pero nunca lo había encontrado despierto.

Estuvo vagando por la colina, corriendo de arriba a abajo en ella, cruzando el parque como idiota hasta que él propio amanecer llego a él.  
>"¿Ya no poder encontrarla? ¿Eso es todo?" Pensó derrotado.<br>No pudo evitar sentarse en una banca, y buscar en el fondo de su cabeza el lugar donde se habían conocido.

Habían arboles de cerezo, sabía que cuando el viento pasaba algunas de las hojas caían, recordaba que estaba sentado bajo uno de estos árboles. ¿Qué más?  
>Realmente maldijo su pérdida de memoria en ese momento. Árboles, hojas, viento; eso no servía de nada...<br>Ella estaba apoyada en una baranda, ¿acaso había un lago..?

No... No era un lago. Era un puente, un puente que no estaba en ese parque. "Estúpido... No me digas que buscaste por horas en el lugar equivocado" pensó para sí mismo.  
>Entonces su memoria lo golpeo. "¡El parque Fuji!" al frente del Instituto al que solía ir en sus días de secundaria.<p>

Corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, y si no se detenía, llegaría en minutos y con mucha suerte ella estaría ahí.  
>Era un amanecer frio como ninguno que recordara y mentiría si dijera que no le había costado correr, pero finalmente había llegado.<br>Sin detenerse siguió hasta aquel puente que su memoria le decía que era el correcto. Había alguien ahí, su sombra la delataba y nuevamente dejo que su esperanza creciera.

Se acercó a esa persona, su corazón latiendo deprisa y esperando con ansias que fuera ella.  
>Era una chica, lo sabía por la forma de su cuerpo. Ichigo se colocó detrás de ella, tenía tantas cosas que decir… Pero no encontraba sus palabras.<br>Tomo valor y toco su hombro  
>—¿Rukia?<br>—Hola—escucho decir a la chica mientras se daba la vuelta. Era ella...  
>Su pelo negro era tal y como lo imaginaba, sus ojos violetas dejaban ver un ligero brillo y tenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro—.A pasado un tiempo, ¿no Ichigo?<br>Deseaba abrazarla, pero no pudo, sus piernas temblaban y realmente no le respondían.  
>Ichigo la miro como atontado, como si lo que estuviera viendo fuese una ilusión. ¿Y si nada de eso era real?<br>El miedo que tuvo fue tanto que comenzó a reír a carcajadas. ¿Porque? No lo sabía.  
>—¿Ichigo?—preguntó ella, quien repentinamente sintió ganas de llorar. Se había preparado para encontrarlo de nuevo, pero aun así le dolía por todo lo que vivió con él.<br>Entonces toco su hombro, y fue ahí cuando todas las memorias que Ichigo se había encargado de reprimir salieron a la superficie.

Las noches viendo las estrellas, los paseos tomados de la mano, el día en que se fue; como no le había dicho nada, el hecho de que no se despidió como hubiera deseado. Que cobarde había sido aquella vez, ahora recordaba que simplemente la había dejado ir...  
>—Rukia—dijo sin intentar disimular las lágrimas—estoy aquí—y la abrazo como nunca antes lo hizo, intentando demostrarle que jamás la dejaría ir otra vez.<p>

"—Ichigo…—" escucho de nuevo sus palabras, la última vez que había hablado con ella "—.No sé cuánto tiempo tarde, pero quiero volver. "  
>"—No te preocupes por eso—" le había replicado él, sin la menor idea de cuánto iba a arrepentirse de sus palabras"—.Finalmente has encontrado a tu hermano, lo que siempre querías. Ya no necesitas preocuparte por mi"<br>"—De que estás hablando Ichigo? Tu eres tan importante para mí como mi hermano"  
>Pero él era un cabeza dura, que intentaba dejarla ir sin que ella se sintiera mal.<br>"—No me importa. No es como que si me fueras a esperar toda la vida. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase hasta que nos volvamos a ver? ¡¿Realmente creíste que esto duraría para siempre?!"  
>La mirada de decepción de Rukia era mucho más de lo podía soportar. Era por su propio bien, se repetía Ichigo en su mente una y otra vez.<br>Ella siempre había soñado con encontrar a su hermano y él no se interpondría entre ellos, no importaba lo mucho que le doliera.  
>"—Tienes razón—"le dijo Rukia fríamente"—adiós Ichigo—"él la volvió a ver con miedo en sus ojos, ¿qué le acababa de decir?<br>"—Adiós Rukia—"su estúpido orgullo hablo, no se iba a interponer, ya había tomado una decisión.  
>Pensó que sería la última vez que le hablaría, pero ella lo tomo del brazo.<br>"—Aguarda—" le dijo "—.Quiero devolverte esto—" y le extendió la mano con el collar y el perfume que le había regalado el mes anterior "—.No quiero aferrarme a esto"  
>Esas últimas palabras lograron romper un poco más su corazón, pero lo soportaría "—.Quédatelos. Fue un regalo."<br>"—No es cierto. Dijiste que solo me lo prestarías"  
>"—Mentí—" Ya no quería seguir hablando. Si seguía así, probablemente la abrazaría y no la dejaría ir.<br>"—No me importa. —" Prosiguió ella "—.Algún día te lo devolveré. Quieras o no quieras, nos volveremos a ver"  
>Y finalmente se fue...<p>

—Yo también estoy aquí, idiota—dijo intentando consolar a aquel que tanto amaba—. Vamos deja de llorar—y en cierto modo esas palabras eran para ella también.  
>¿Que tanto le había pasado a él durante todos esos años? Solo podía imaginarlo, pero sentía que lo había pasado peor que ella—.Tranquilo Ichigo—dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo naranja que estaba más largo de lo que recordaba.<br>—Lo siento... Lo siento tanto... —decía entre sollozos.  
>—Ya deja de llorar. ¡Sé un hombre! —le advertía, a pesar de que podía sentir sus propias lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas—Si lloras así yo…<br>Pero Ichigo no la dejo terminar la frase. La tomo con ambas manos y presiono sus labios contra los suyos.  
>—Te amo—susurro. Las únicas palabras que siempre quiso decir-—Te amo.<br>—Yo también—dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Como había esperado para oír esas palabras.  
>—Déjame llorar, solo por esta vez-—le dijo mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de ella—te extrañe tanto.<br>Tanto que no sabía ponerlo en palabras, tanto que había olvidado ese dolor de cabeza que lo molestaba, tanto que había recuperado su memoria.  
>—Me imagino-le dijo ella mientras le daba un pequeño y corto beso en sus labios.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y eso fue todo por hoy! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado <strong>

**Un rewiew siempre sera muy agradecio y por cada uno que dejes te ganaras una galletita :D**

**Perfil de ichirukiyui: /u/4847244/ichirukiyui (copien esto despues del link inicial de la pagina)**

**Jess~**


End file.
